Remember Me
by LadyErestor83
Summary: In Gondolin, Erestor and Glorfindel were lovers..but when Glorfindel is returned and remembers nothing of him, how will Erestor make him remember their time together? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Remember Me

**okay..new fic...pairing: Erestor/Glorfindel, Elrond/Celebrian..**

**summary: In Gondolin, Erestor and Glorfindel were lovers..but when Glorfindel is returned and remembers nothing of him, how will Erestor make him remember their time together?**

CHAPTER 1

" Glorfindel had returned?"

Erestor was smiling broadly. His beloved had been returned to Middle-Earth and, more importantly, returned to him. He saw Elrond stare at him for a moment before realizing what is was that Erestor was so happy about. Erestor's smile faded when Elrond looked away from him.

" What is it Elrond?"

Elrond took a deep breath.

" Glorfindel does not remember anything of Gondolin. I believe the Valar did that so that Glorfindel could be in peace for awhile."

Erestor's eyes widened.

" He remembers nothing?"

Elrond turned to face Erestor finally. His eyes full of unshed tears.

" Nothing at all."

Erestor was about to reply when the door to the library opened. As it closed, Erestor's heart felt as though it had cracked in two. There stood Glorfindel, once of Gondolin. Erestor could not bare this. He muttered some excuse and left. Glorfindel, looked at the door in shock for a moment, then turned to Elrond.

" Am I not supposed to be here?"

Elrond forced himself to smile.

" Never say such things. You are most welcome."

Glorfindel smiled.

" Who was that anyway?"

Elrond chuckled.

" That was Erestor, my Chief Advisor."

Glorfindel nodded.

" How did you meet him?"

Elrond sat in a nearby chair and gestured for Glorfindel to sit across from him.

" Erestor has known me for many years. Since even before my brother Elros chose mortality."

Glorfindel nodded again.

" So he was from Lindon?"

Elrond shook his head, then took a deep breath.

" He was from Gondolin."

Glorfindel's eye's widened.

" Gondolin?"

Elrond nodded. Glorfindel was still in shock.

" What was his house?"

Elrond smiled.

" The House of The Fountain."

Glorfindel was now sitting on the edge of his seat.

" Are any of his blood still alive?"

Elrond shook his head.

" Nay. His brother Ecthelion was the last of his kin and he died in the Fall of Gondolin."

Glorfindel sat back. He seemed deep in thought for a moment. Then he stood suddenly.

" I must speak with Erestor."

Elrond bit his lip, then nodded.

" Then do as such. I should warn you, Erestor has a sharp tongue. Be gentle with your words towards him."

Glorfindel nodded.

" You have my word."

Then Glorfindel left the library. Elrond rested his head on the back of the chair. Hopefully Erestor would not be too angry with him for allowing Glorfindel to go to him. Elrond sighed. This was only the beginning, he thought. This is only the beginning.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so here we go...**

CHAPTER 2

Erestor sat in the gardens, feigning off his tears. How could the Valar be so cruel? What had he done to upset them? Why would they not let Glorfindel remember him? He was so lost in thought that he did not hear anyone approach him.

" Lord Erestor?"

Erestor nearly fell from the bench. When he looked up, there stood Glorfindel.

" Do you always startle other elves?"

Glorfindel swallowed hard.

" No. Please accept my apologies."

Erestor nodded, but said nothing in return. Glorfindel swallowed hard.

" Is it true you lived in Gondolin?"

Erestor lowered his head. He did not want to look at Glorfindel if they would speak of Gondolin.

" Yes."

Glorfindel slowly approached Erestor and sat beside him.

" Ecthelion was your brother?"

Erestor felt tears stinging his eyes.

" Yes."

Glorfindel turned away from Erestor for a moment.

" Why can I not remember you?"

Erestor shrugged, feeling the tears falling from his eyes onto his cheeks.

" The Valar have willed it so."

Glorfindel turned to face Erestor once more. He saw the tears finding their way down Erestor's face.

" Did we know each other in Gondolin?" Glorfindel whispered.

Erestor began to sob.

" Yes."

Glorfindel watched Erestor stand and start to walk away.

" Was I your lover?"

Erestor froze. He slowly turned to face Glorfindel. Without and answer he turned and fled from the gardens. Glorfindel put his face in his hands and prayed to the Valar to let him remember.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**nothing has gone right today, which means this chapter may actually be shorter than usual...**

CHAPTER 3

Erestor ran back to his rooms and slammed the door behind him. He felt his tears streaming down his face. Why did Glorfindel have to ask that? Erestor could not tell him for it would go against the will of the Valar. Erestor sank to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest. Why would the Valar do this? How could they be so cruel as to make Glorfindel forget his beloved? Erestor felt the fresh tears stinging his eyes and let them fall. Erestor knew that the Valar had a good reason, but to put him through this grief as well was lunacy. Erestor had a thought. He looked up slowly and sobbed.

" If you are adament that Glorfindel forgets me, then do me a service. Make me forget him for I cannot bare this any longer. I cannot bare to see the eyes I fought hard to see even before he went to the halls of Lord Mandos. Please, make me forget this pain. Make me forget all I ever was."

Erestor rested his forehead on his knee.

" I will love him no matter what the Valar choose." He whispered to himself.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Erestor stood and wiped his eyes. He slowly opened the door and saw Glorfindel standing there. He wanted to take the golden haired elf into his arms, but he could not. Glorfindel looked at him.

" Erestor, I am sorry if I upset you. I do not remember.."

" Anything from Gondolin." Erestor finished for him.

Glorfindel nodded sadly.

" I do not even know if I had friends or even a..."

" Lover." Erestor finished for him again.

Glorfindel nodded again. Erestor stepped out of the way so Glorfindel could enter the room. They sat in the sitting area. Erestor took a deep breath.

" You had many friends in Gondolin. All were warriors. Your best friend was my brother Ecthelion."

Glorfindel smiled.

" That is a good thing to know."

Erestor smiled and nodded.

" Turgon used to yell at both you and Ecthelion for your mischief."

Glorfindel laughed.

" Did you yell at as as well?" 

Erestor chuckled.

" I was Ecthelion's younger brother, but yet I was the Advisor of the King. Yes, I had to yell at you both from time to time because most of the time you mischief found its way to me."

Glorfindel shook his head.

" I am sorry Erestor."

Erestor shrugged. Glorfindel took another deep breath.

" What about my lover?"

Erestor raised an eyebrow.

" What about him?"

" What was he like?"

Erestor swallowed hard and prayed for the Valar to forgive him for what he was about to do.

" He was a very scholarly elf. Very smart and had a tongue as sharp as a sword."

Glorfindel smiled.

" Did you know this elf? What was his name?"

Erestor bit his lip for a moment.

" Yes. I know him. I am he."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**here we go again...**

CHAPTER 4

Glorfindel's eyes widened in shock.

" You were my lover?"

Erestor nodded slowly, fighting off the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Glorfindel touched Erestor's shoulder.

" I wish I could remember."

Erestor sighed.

" I wish you could as well."

Glorfindel leaned back on the couch.

" Why would the Valar do this?"

Erestor shrugged.

" Perhaps they thought that if you remembered me that you would not serve Elrond to the fullest of your ability."

Glorfindel nodded. Then something inside him made him feel angry. Erestor laid a hand on his shoulder.

" Do not upset yourself mellon nin. It is not your fault."

Glorfindel stood up suddenly.

" Curse the Valar!"

Erestor's mouth dropped open in shock.

" Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel looked up towards the ceiling.

" You returned me to protect Elrond, yet you have caused me to break Erestor's heart! How cruel can you be? Give me back the memory I have lost! I demand this of you!"

Erestor grabbed Glorfindel by the shoulder's and shook him.

" Stop this Glorfindel."

Both elves had tears streaming down their faces. Erestor took Glorfindel into his arms and held him there.

" Even if you do not remember me Glorfindel, I love you. I will always love you no matter how much the Valar keep us apart."

Glorfindel calmed himself, then he had an idea.

" Erestor, do you think that perhaps the Valar only temporarily took my memory?"

Erestor looked at him in confusion.

" What do you mean?"

Glorfindel held Erestor at arms length.

" What was the last thing you and I did in Gondolin?"

Erestor thought for a moment, then turned a bright shade of red.

" The last thing we did was kiss."

Glorfindel snickered.

" And before that?"

Erestor playfully smacked Glorfindel on the arm.

" I think you know."

Then Erestor's expression turned back to sadness.

" Why did you ask?"

Glorfindel smiled.

" Perhaps if we kiss again, I will remember something."

Erestor nodded and stepped closer to Glorfindel. He allowed Glorfindel to pull him into his arms and give him a mind blowing kiss. After the kiss, Glorfindel looked into Erestor's eyes. Erestor felt a twinge of hope of his heart, but all was in vain when Glorfindel stepped away from him.

" I still do not remember you."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the long wait...Friday I was pet sitting, Saturday I went to a party, and Sunday I got to go home lol..Monday was a holiday so the library wasn't open..okay now on with the fic..**

CHAPTER 5

Erestor's heart fell.

" You don't remember me?"

Glorfindel shook his head sadly.

"Nay. I do not."

Erestor turned from Glorfindel.

" The perhaps the Valar wish for you truly not to know."

Glorfindel turned Erestor to face him.

" I want to remember you Erestor."

Erestor felt the tears brimming in his eyes.

" I know Glorfindel, but if the Valar do not wish it, we cannot change it. They wanted you to forget me, even if it means that I shall.."

Erestor broke down. He began to sob.

" That I shall lose you again."

Glorfindel wrapped his arms around the Advisor.

" Do not cry Erestor. I will figure all of this out."

Erestor shook his head against Glorfindel's chest.

" You are now lost to me forever."

Something clicked in Glorfindel's mind. He had heard those words before.

**FLASHBACK**

_Glorfindel laid side by side with a dark haired elf. The elf ran his fingers through Glorfindel's hair. He was singing a tune he had heard Tuor sing many times._

" _Falling from grace, I see your face. You are lost to me however. For you love me and you see what you despise. I have seen you cry. I will falter in my love for you never. Even if you believe you are now lost to me forever."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Glorfindel felt his memories come back to him in a rush. He smiled and looked into Erestor's eyes.

" I do remember you."

TBC..


	6. Chapter 6

**yay! Glorfindel remembers Erestor...you know what this means right? **

CHAPTER 6

Erestor smiled through his tears.

" You remember me?"

Glorfindel nodded and brought his hand to Erestor's cheek.

" Indeed I do, meleth nin."

Erestor leaned into the hand before kissing the palm.

" How did it happen?"

Glorfindel smiled.

" When you said I was now lost to you forever, I remembered you singing a song with that same title that you had learned from Tuor."

Erestor smiled.

" What else do you remember?"

Glorfindel grinned.

" I remember a certain Advisor to the King promising to bind with me."

Erestor blushed. Glorfindel pulled the Advisor into his arms.

" Only when you are ready to of course."

Erestor kissed Glorfindel's cheek.

" I am ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Glorfindel kissed the forehead of his new husband.

" When should we tell Elrond?"

Then a sudden thought hit Glorfindel.

" Oh no. Elrond. I left him alone in the library."

Erestor laughed.

" He will wonder what has taken you so long to return."

Glorfindel looked panic stricken.

" What should I tell him?"

Erestor thought for a moment, then grinned.

" That a certain Advisor had you detained."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**okay so this chapter takes place a bit later..about 3 months or so..tomorrow is chapter 8 and that will be the end..**

CHAPTER 7

Glorfindel pinched the bridge of his nose. His husband was driving him crazy. Working and cleaning. What kind of life was that for an elf? Erestor saw his husband staring at him.

" Maethor nin?"

Glorfindel looked at him.

" Yes?"

" You have been staring at me for the last half hour."

Glorfindel shook his head.

" You work too much."

Erestor put down the rag he was holding.

" I am not allowed to clean our rooms?"

Glorfindel held up his hands.

" That is not what I meant Erestor nin. I just mean that you run yourself to hard."

Erestor raised an eyebrow.

" I like it. I like to work until my hand is numb. I like to dust even if there is no dust. I also like.."

He leaned in towards Glorfindel's ear.

" When my husband takes me over and over before I slip into reverie. The way he feels when our bodies are joined."

Glorfindel swallowed thickly, then grinned.

" Maybe if I took you now, you would not want to work anymore."

Erestor grinned.

" You could take me while I work."

Glorfindel let out an exasperated sigh.

" Erestor!"

Erestor laughed and watched as Glorfindel entered the bathing chamber. He continued with his work and Glorfindel didn't even know it.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**okay here it is...the Epilogue...**

CHAPTER 8

*EPILOGUE*

Erestor sat on his balcony alone. How could this all have happened? Glorfindel and himself had become distant and not in a good way. Glorfindel now spent his free time with Cirdan and the rest of the elves of Valinor. Erestor did not know what to do. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Theres stood his husband. Erestor looked away.

" Do you not have other elves to see?"

Glorfindel sighed.

" Cirdan told me you would react this way to seeing me."

Erestor slowly turned his head to look at his husband, then raised an eyebrow.

" What would you like me to say Glorfindel? I am happy that I have spent most of my nights in Valinor alone?"

Glorfindel shook his head.

" I am sorry Erestor nin. Please forgive me."

Erestor sighed.

" I always do."

Glorfindel sat beside his husband and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Erestor smiled.

" Im mela le Maethor nin."

Glorfindel kissed his husband's forehead.

" Im mela en Erestor nin."

~*THE END*~

**yes I realize it is VERY short...it's the Epilogue, what did you expect?**

ELVISH TRANSLATIONS:

Im mela le maethor nin- I love you my warrior

Im mela en Erestor nin- I love you too ( as well) my Erestor


End file.
